Prowl Returns
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - mercredi, août 06, 2014, 9:45 Command Center - Decagon(#10308Rnt) - Iacon The Decagon's command center is a cavernous domed shaped room made of up of three floors of rings. Every computer station here in the room is constantly being upgraded with state-of-the-art hardware whenever new technological advancements become available. Holographic interface displays are standard on each and every computer station in the room, allowing personnel to work at optimal efficiency. The lower ring is located at the bottom of the command center and it is here that the majority of the Autobot personnel are found in the room. Most of the personnel on the first ring are technicians tasked with organizing reports submitted by Autobot forces all over the galaxy and compiling them into orderly data packages. The middle ring is located above the first ring and is comprised of several real-time 3D holographic projections of Autobot and Decepticon forces all over the galaxy. It is here that Autobot analysts can be seen processing through the data packages submitted to them by the technicians below and updating the holographic projections with new information. The amount of information available to Autobot military commanders is immense to say the least, as data on entire sectors, systems, planets, and even continents can be displayed through the holographic projections on demand. The third ring is located at the highest point in the room, and it is here that the Autobot military commanders are found discussing strategy and plans. From here they have a 360 degree view of everything in the room below, from the prominent 3D holographic projections on the middle ring and the incoming data being processed by the sea of computer stations on the lower ring. Obvious exits: West leads to Security Room - Decagon. East leads to Meeting Room - Decagon. Gravlift Arcee arrives from the Security Room - Decagon to the west. Arcee has arrived. Arcee emerges from the security room, smiling in surprise when she sees...Prowl, alive and well. "Oh, dear, it's been a while!" she exclaims in surprise. Prowl is pushing a small cart filled with locked armored crates, looks kinda like the guy is moving in or out. Hard to say for now. He turns towards the voice and smiles (a little bit) "Greetings Arcee. It HAS been quite a while. 8 months 27 days actually." Way to go nerd. "How have you been?" "Busy. I'm the new Military CO." Arcee really has to hand it to Prowl...he just KNOWS how to survive. The last time she saw him, she was definitely convinced that he wasn't going to make it. But here he is, defying the odds. He probably has all the odds figured out ahead of time, anyhow. "If I can help out, just let me know." Prowl nods "Congratulations Commander. I am relieved the job did not go to Grimlock." He rolls his optics "The guy is efficient in combat but not so much at organisational skills." He points to his cart then the security room. "Until my new office is properly setup I might borrow some space to store these crates for a cycle or two." "No problem, I've got plenty of room in my office. Fourth floor, west wing if you're looking," Arcee says. "Rod's office is also up there. Not too sure how often you make it here to Decagon, but that's the basic layout." Prowl looks around and shrugs "I am not certain either. I guess it will depend on where Rodimus assigns me. That is why I do not want to unpack just yet. I might go back to Earth for all I know." He switches subject "What is the situation here on Cybertron? Any hot spots to watch for or last minute intel?" "It's pretty bad," Arcee says in a more serious tone. "I won't mince words, we have some serious problems. We've lost Nova Cronum, the neutral territory around Stanix is in jeopardy, we've lost significant territory in the Manganese mountains, and the Decepticons are waging full-on public relations campaigns in both Tarn and in the Crystal City regions to stir up unrest. All we can do right now is damage control. And defend Iacon at all costs." Prowl listens and computes "Indeed. It does not sound good. Tarn has always been a problem spot. It might be more beneficial in the mid-term to just let it go and focus on Crystal City or trying to regain Nova Cronum. The myth of Megatron will always hover over Tarn. As long as Decepticons exist, they will ALWAYS have sympathizers there. Might be better to cut our losses and move on to a more realistic target to hold or regain." "True, I mean, that's what we had to do for Nova Cronum -- especially after Blast Off destroyed our firebase there, we just had to withdraw completely," Arcee admits, nodding. "I think we're fighting especially hard to keep Tarn because of the proximity. Tarn falling to the Decepticons would jeopardize major supply routes, compromise troop movements...I mean, they're quite literally 'down the road' from Retoris, which is a very short distance from here." Wraith says, "Uh...anyone on? *sudden rush of static and a loud, metallic *CLANK*" Crusade says, "Are you okay, sir?" Halligan says, "This is Halligan. Any trouble?" Wraith says, "Nnnnggg....yeah...just got run over by a shuttle... Got three of the Cons away from Vegas' powerplant." Wraith says, "But, the bad news is they're still he-OW...that kinda stung..." Crusade says, "Need a hand?" Wraith says, "Yeah...if they're going after a power-plant, there may be more inside siphoning the place dry. Also? *there's another 'oomph' followed by a somewhat distant: 'Oh you did NOT just call me a Dinobot...' *" Arcee says, "If you're in Metroplex and you're available to go back up Wraith, please help him out." Crusade says, "Yes ma'am!" Halligan says, "On my way." Prowl looks down on the floor as he thinks and runs various scenarios in his head. "I see what you mean. For the short time we must hold Tarn. In the long term we might need to evaluate the resources spent holding Tarn versus the resources required to create alternate supply routes. Either underground or by working on a new tunnel." Arcee stares blankly for a moment, then she snaps her fingers. "Nova Cronum," she exclaims suddenly. "If we can get ops to go in...underground...and get us a railway station in Tarn, THAT would help immensely. We had one in Nova Cronum, but obviously, it's impossible to get anything in or out of there anymore." Zipline says, "Someone's optics are seriously glitching; you don't look anything like a Dinobot." Springer has arrived. Arcee is standing in the Command Center discussing something with Prowl, and the latter seems to have a little moving cart of belongings with him. Prowl smiles a bit and nods "Not at the moment but maybe in the mid-long term. It could be something to consider." He makes some mental notes and the first thing he really needs is to pull his datapad from the crates. Springer steps just inside the command center, and scans around.. hoping to see a pink object somewhere. But when he doesn't he sighs and walks up behind Arcee, nodding in greeting to Prowl as he does before he talks, "Evening, Bosslady.. Prowl." Arcee startles a bit, turning around in surprise at Springer and grinning. "You're HERE? In the Decagon? What's the occasion??" Prowl nods at the newcomer "Springer. Good to see you." Springer pointedly looks around, "Well I do have a seat here.. one YOU use all the time. Wanted to see how your's fits in here, but I don't seem to see it anywhere... why's that, Arcee?" He keeps a mildly straight and annoyed look on his face, but those who know him know he isnt very good at staying annoyed with Arcee. Arcee smirks. "Because, I put it up in my office!" Arcee exclaims. "Ohhh, I see how it is. You want me to use my chair there, AND here. Hmm. Well that means, I can't steal your chair anymore?" Springer rolls his optics, "Well, you DO keep fiddling with it.. you know how many centuries thsoe settings took to set properly?" He fially just grins at the Pink One. "Oh...pfft. Look, since you're here. Look who's back!" Arcee shows Springer that Prowl is, in fact, standing before them, and he's REAL and isn't a hologram or statue. Springer chuckles, "Yes... I know who he is, Arcee." He leans down and looks Arcee in the face, "MY chair... got it?" Arcee stares at Springer. and STARES. And then? ...She attempts to hop into his chair and steal it! ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *